The bottled medication refers the bottled medication such as injection or oral liquid. In the traditional hospitals or pharmacies, the method of taking bottled medication is usually: when the patient gets the medication at the pharmacy, the pharmacist directly goes to the corresponding medication shelf to manually take the bottles according to the prescription. This kind of manual taking method is low in efficiency, error-prone, labor-intensive, and long waiting time for patients.
On the current market, most of the automatic medication dispensing devices are only suitable for boxed or bagged medication. The automatic medication dispensing devices for the bottled medication are few and the inventor of the present invention conducted many years of research on the automatic medication dispensing device for bottled medication and applied for the relevant patent in 2012. Refer to the patent literature entitled “Automated Pharmacy of Bottled Injection” with the publication number CN103373572A. The patent literature discloses an automated pharmacy for bottled injection, which comprises a frame body and a plurality of medication dispensing units composed of a medication container (referred to as a medication storage pocket in this patent literature) and a medication discharging mechanism (referred to as a sorting device in this patent literature). The medication container has many bottled injections in it and the medication container is tilted and set with a medication outlet at the bottom, while a medication discharging mechanism is set at the medication outlet; the medication discharging mechanism specifically includes a sorting turntable, and the spacing between adjacent sawteeth on the sorting turntable corresponds to the size of the bottled injection. During the operation, the bottled injection is conveyed from the medication outlet of the medication container by the rotation of the sorting turntable. The solution disclosed in the above patent literature can realize automatic medication dispensing, but there are still some shortcomings: as a lot of (multiple rows and columns) bottled injections are placed in the medication container, the blocking is prone to happen during the process of adjacent sawteeth of sorting turntable driving the bottled injection, resulting in the unsmooth medication dispensing and the vacancy often happens in the placement position between the sawteeth of sorting turntable, and a detection device is required and the cost is increased.